


A Matter of Pride

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Older Nico and Nozomi, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico Yazawa has her pride. But her girlfriend is making it very hard not to feel a little bit inferior.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	A Matter of Pride

“...Okay.”

Maki takes a deep breath and visibly composes herself before locking her eyes on to me in a flat glare.

“Before we go on, can I just clarify one thing?”

“Uh,” I say. “Sure.”

“No, actually, two things,” Maki corrects herself.

I’m tempted to tell her that no, she’s only allowed to clarify one thing, but before I decide whether I’m actually going to say it or not, she continues.

“First off, why the hell is this something you decided that I wanted to hear? And secondly, are you complaining, or is this some kind of stupid humblebrag?”

I scowl at her.

Some kind of humble brag… the nerve.

“Okay, first of all,” I snap. “You’re the one who said ‘you might as well just tell me what’s wrong if you’re going to be scowling all day’, so you don’t get to complain if you don’t _like_ what was wrong.”

Maki rolls her eyes at that, but she doesn’t object to my comment. Probably because she knows I’m right.

“And secondly, _no_ , I’m not _bragging,_ damnit!”

“Really?” Maki asks incredulously. “Are you sure?”

She puts on a mocking approximation of my voice. “Oh, Maki, it’s terrible, my girlfriend’s dick is just soooo big and she’s soooo good at sex, oh Nico Nico woe is Nico Nico me!”

I glare at her and she just rolls her eyes again. “Like, how are you not bragging right now, exactly?” she asks.

“Because, _Maki_ ,” I snap. “I don’t know if you happened to notice, but even if I taped two cataloupes to my chest, I still couldn’t fill out my girlfriend’s shirts, and then it _also_ turns out that she’s better endowed than me downstairs? You don’t see how that might be a _little_ discouraging?”

“I should have known it was pride thing,” Maki says, snorting. “Get over yourself, Nico.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Of all the people to be competitive with, your girlfriend is about the stupidest person to pick,” Maki says “How, exactly, is it a bad thing for you to have someone well endowed to… to make love to.”

Maki flushes a little, and I grin.

“Make love, huh?” I tease.

“Shut up,” Maki says. “I’m not here to talk dirty to you, you pervert.”

“I never _asked_ you to!”

“Whatever! Go run back home to your stupid girlfriend and stop telling me about my highschool friends’ dicks!” Maki snaps, getting up and storming off.

Hmph. _She_ ’s the one who asked. Where does she get off complaining about it? And what’s the point of storming off when she’s going to have to come back to finish her lunch anyway?

Still… I have to admit, I’m considering what she said.

Yes, it is a little humiliating how much better endowed Nozomi is than me in every aspect. She’s taller, too. But Nico’s charm point is her cuteness, not her sexiness, right? So it’s fine. Nico can be cute even if she’s small. No, _because_ she’s small, even!

And… well, if you asked a guy if he’d rather have big tits or a girlfriend with big tits, his answer would be obvious, right? So maybe it’s okay for Nozomi to have bigger breasts, because I get to play with them, right?

And… if she has a bigger dick, I get to play with that too, right?

I frown a little.

...No, it’s still not enough.

I can… accept the boobs. Nozomi’s always been booby, and I _do_ like them, now that I get to rest my head on them and… various other things. I’ll grudgingly admit that if a magical idol fairy appeared before me and let me swap my boobs with Nozomi’s, I probably wouldn’t take the deal.

...Probably.

But the dick thing is something else all together. That’s a point of pure pride, and being outclassed _again_ is a bridge too far.

But what the hell am I supposed to _do_ about it? It’s one thing to say I’m not okay with it, but what am I suppose to do? Demand Nozomi make her dick less big? Break up with her? I sure as hell don’t want to do _that_.

Considering that I’d only even asked Maki out of desperation, and her advice had been useless, I’m at a loss for what to do.

How can I regain my pride when Nozomi had me so completely beat?

The question is still bothering me by the time I get back to our apartment.

“Welcome home, Niccochi!” Nozomi calls from the living room. “How was Maki?”

“She’s still a jerk,” I call back, and I hear Nozomi’s soft laugh.

“You two never change,” she says. “It almost makes me jealous.”

She says it like it’s a joke.Her tone is light and airy. But there’s something a little off about it.

Wait, is she _actually_ jealous?

Shrugging off my coat, I head into the living room and plop down next to Nozomi on the couch.

“You’re ridiculous,” I mumble, pulling her into a hug.

“Oh? I don’t think I am,” Nozomi says innocently, cuddling against me. “You and Maki have always played around with each other.”

“That’s a very charitable way to describe us fighting all the time…”

“And besides, don’t you remember what all the idol gossips said? NicoMaki is the hot pair, remember?”

I roll my eyes. She really _is_ jealous. Or at least insecure.

Maybe that’s closer to what it really is. Less that she thinks that I’d cheat on her, and more worried that she isn’t good enough.

“Don’t be stupid,” I say. “Idol gossips never get romance stuff right.”

I pull her into a kiss, and she happily returns it. It’s cute how needy she gets sometimes, pressing herself against me as she accepts my tongue and closes her eyes.

Bah. She’s even being cuter than I am… that just isn’t fair.

Suddenly, I’m overtaken by a flash of irritation.

I pull back and push Nozomi down on to the couch.

“Niccochi?” she asks, a little startled. Seeing her that little bit timid, caught off guard, gives me a surge of triumph.

“You know,” I say. “Nico is the number one idol. And that means idol fans follow _her_ , not the other way around.”

I reach down and take Nozomi’s chin in my hand.

“And that means,” I say. “ _I_ dictate who I date. And I don’t want to date Maki.”

Nozomi stares up at me in surprise.

“I remember what they used to say, you know,” I say. “It wasn’t just NicoMaki, right? They thought NozoEli was an item too. Well, I don’t care. Too bad for Eli, but you’re _mine_.”

With that, I slide my other hand into her panties and grip her cock.

Nozomi gasps as she hardens instantly in my hand.

Truth be told, we haven’t really been dating for _that_ long. We’ve fooled around a little, but we haven’t really gone all the way yet. I’ve seen her dick, but I haven’t really touched it properly before.

But, I can’t help but notice, she isn’t using our safeword. Or complaining at all, really.

“I wouldn’t do _this_ ,” I punctuate the word by stroking her dick. “With Maki.”

Nozomi moans and shudders under me. I pull down her pants and panties as I continue to stroke her. As I increase the pace, causing her moans to get higher in pitch, I pull up her shirt as well, letting her breasts flop out.

Looking at her now, under me and panting, her chest heaving, I can already see myself telling that little breast-switching idol fairy to fuck off.

“Niccochi, I-” Nozomi whimpers, and I lean down and kiss her briefly, before pulling back.

Her dick is twitching in my hand.

I slow down my strokes, teasingly slow.

“Nicoooo,” she whines.

“What do you want?” I ask.

“What?” Nozomi says.

“Tell me what you want,” I say, leaning in close as my hand slooowly travels up and down her dick, my fingers teasing the head ever so softly. “And I’ll give it to you.”

Nozomi’s face has been flushed for a while, but it’s unmistakable that she’s blushing a deeper red now.

“I…” she mumbles. “I… I want to come…”

“Good girl,” I say, and speed up again.

Nozomi lets out another throaty moan and her hips rise off the couch slightly as I push her to the edge of her endurance.

“Ah! Ah…!”

Nozomi’s orgasm hits her and she paints her own breasts with cum as she covers her face in embarrassment.

 _This_.

I’m overcome by a feeling of conquest. Of victory. This, this moment, is what I need for my pride. Who cares if Nozomi’s dick is big? It’s _mine_. I control it, and I dominate her. That’s what I need.

Smugly, I lean down and capture Nozomi’s lips again.

“So,” I whisper in her ear when I pull away. “Convinced that Maki’s not going to steal me away?”

“Mmm,” Nozomi says, her eyes twinkling with mischief. “I don’t know, Niccochi…”

She looks me in the face, still flushed a little but every inch the smug Nozomi that I know and love. “But there’s some lube in my bedside drawer if you wanted to _really_ convince me…”

My dick might not be as big as Nozomi’s. But as I found out that night, it’s plenty big to make a mess out of her.


End file.
